Hanahaki Byou
by Oohsehoonie
Summary: Sehun menyukai Jongin yang sudah memiliki kekasih, menyebabkan Sehun menderita Hanahaki Byou. Bagaimana cara Sehun menghadapinya? / Sehun / Jongin / KaiHun / for #Sehun Birthday /


**Warning : It's YAOI! DLDR ! TYPO(s) ! NO BASHING! NO PLAGIAT!** **BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD!**

 **Cast :**

 **Wu Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Other Cast**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **EXO member**

 **Cast milik diri mereka sendiri,orang tua dan agensinya. Tapi fict ini asli buatan otak author**

 **Jika ada kesamaan unsur, alur,tema,konflik maupun kalimat itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan dan apabila terjadinya typo berlebihan itu adalah unsur kekeliruan -.-**

 **Rated : T**

 **Hope you like this story!**

 **OohSehoonie present….**

 **"** **Hanahaki Byou"**

* * *

 ** _Hanahaki Byou_** **(** **花吐** **き** **病** **)** atau yang biasa disebut _Hanahaki Disease_ , merupakan sebuah penyakit yang menyerang saluran pernapasan manusia. Penyakit ini mengakibatkan tumbuhnya kebun bunga di paru-paru manusia. Bunga-bunga itu akan terus mekar dan bertumbuh hingga menyumbat sistem pernapasan, termasuk batang tenggorokan. Bila sudah parah, penderitanya dapat meninggal karena kekurangan oksigen

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang terjadi padaku hyung?"

Hari ini, Sehun pergi ke rumah sakit dimana Luhan bekerja sebagai dokter. Calon kakak iparnya sudah berkali-kali mendesak Sehun agar menjalani pemeriksaan.

Bukan, Sehun tidak mengidap suatu penyakit parah. Atau setidaknya begitulah pikiran Sehun. Karena batuk yang dideritanya selama beberapa bulan ini dianggap sepele oleh seorang Wu Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya padamu Sehun" ujar Luhan ragu-ragu. Pemuda itu sedang memegang hasil _CT Scan_ pada paru-paru Sehun.

"Beritahu saja apa penyebab batuk yang aku alami hyung" Sehun ingin segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, membeli obat dan segera sembuh dari batuk yang menganggunya semenjak awal tahun. Jujur saja, dirinya tidak akan mengerti jika Luhan menjelaskan dengan bahasa kedokterannya.

Luhan tersenyum, menurut Sehun senyumnya terkesan dipaksakan. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang Sehun?"

 _Kim Jongin._

Nama ini yang muncul di pikiran Sehun saat Luhan bertanya seperti itu. Sosok yang telah menemani Sehun sejak sekolah menengah pertama hingga saat ini. Mereka selalu berada di kelas yang sama hingga lulus sekolah menengah atas pada bulan kedua tahun ini. Bulan dimana batuk yang diderita Sehun semakin bertambah parah.

"Wu Sehun, jawab pertanyaanku"

Luhan mengguncang tubuh Sehun,mengembalikan kesadaran pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu.

Sehun mengangguk. Merasa tidak perlu menyebutkan dengan jelas siapa yang disukainya- atau lebih tepat , _dicintainya_. Karena Luhan hanya bertanya apakah ia sedang menyukai seseorang. Bukan siapa yang disukainya.

"Apa dia membalas perasaanmu?"

Sehun tersenyum pahit. Membalas perasaannya? Bahkan Jongin sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaan yang mati-matian disembunyikan Sehun dari semua orang. Pemuda berkulit tan itu bahkan sekarang sedang berpacaran dengan salah satu teman sekelas mereka, Lee Taemin.

"Kurasa tidak hyung. Dia bahkan sedang berpacaran dengan pemuda lain"

"Apa yang kau rasakan setiap kali batuk Sehun?"

"Seperti ada yang menghalangi pernapasanku hyung. Dan, seperti ada yang tersangkut di tenggorokanku" Sehun memegang dadanya, rasa sesak itu lagi. Rasa sesak yang ia rasakan sebelum batuknya dimulai.

"Jongin" Luhan bergumam pelan "Orang yang kau sukai"

"Hyung, bisakah kau beritahu saja obatnya?" Sehun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin membahas Jongin dengan siapapun. Dadanya akan semakin sesak mengingat pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut.

Sehun mulai terbatuk saat itu juga. Bahkan batuknya kali ini lebih parah dari biasanya. Dan baru berhenti saat Sehun menyadari kelopak bunga mawar bertebaran disekelilingnya. Bukan mawar merah, melainkan mawar putih.

"Tidak ada obat untuk penyakitmu Hun, hanya ada dua cara untuk menyembuhkannya. Dan kusarankan kau memilih yang kedua" ucap Luhan final.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah pertemuannya dengan Luhan, Sehun mengerti. Dia terkena _Hanahaki Disease_. Tidak ada obat, dirinya hanya akan sembuh jika Jongin membalas perasaannya atau melakukan operasi, yang berarti perasaannya pada Jongin akan menghilang.

Akhirnya Sehun menyadari, batuknya dimulai setelah pesta ulang tahun Jongin. Ulang tahun terbaik menurut Jongin karena dihari itu juga, Taemin dan Jongin resmi berpacaran.

Jongin mungkin berbahagia, tapi berbeda dengan Sehun. Hatinya terasa hancur saat mendengar Jongin memberitahu tentang hubungannya dengan Taemin. Cinta Sehun bertepuk sebelah tangan, menyebabkan tumbuhnya kebun bunga di paru-paru Sehun sehingga dadanya terasa sesak dan membuatnya menderita batuk berkepanjangan.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Kau ingin apa untuk hadiahmu Jongin?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin_

 _Mereka sedang menikmati rasanya membolos pelajaran matematika di atap sekolah. Beberapa hari sebelum ulang tahun Jongin_

 _"Kalau kubilang ingin rumah, apa kau akan memberikannya?"_

 _"Ck, jelas tidak Jong, ayolah jawab dengan serius. Aku benar-benar tidak tau hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan padamu nanti"_

 _"Terserahmu saja Hun, apapun yang kau berikan akan aku terima dengan senang hati"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau bunga saja?" Sehun bermaksud menggoda Jongin, ia pikir pemuda itu akan memarahinya karena berniat memberikan bunga sebagai hadiah ulang tahun_

 _"Boleh, kalau bisa berikan aku bunga mawar oke?"_

 _Tapi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jongin sangat berbeda dengan perkiraan Sehun, sahabatnya itu malah dengan semangat menyuruhnya membawa bunga mawar._

 _"Baiklah, bunga mawar. Jika itu maumu" Sehun menjawab dengan canggung. Mungkin dia bisa membeli bunga mawar di toko bunga milik Yixing hyung._

 _"Mawar putih"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Aku ingin mawar putih Sehun, itu bunga kesukaanku sejak dulu. Ibuku sering menanamnya saat masih hidup dulu"_

 ** _End of flashback_**

Sehun tersenyum mengingat momentnya bersama Jongin, ini menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa memuntahkan kelopak mawar putih di rumah sakit.

Bunga mawar. Ini juga menjelaskan rasa perih yang di deritanya selama sebulan terakhir. Rupanya duri bunga tersebut telah menusuk organ dalam tubuhnya. Sehun juga sudah melihat hasil scan paru-parunya, dia bisa melihat mawar itu tumbuh seiring dengan tumbuhnya perasaanya pada Jongin tiap saat.

Sehun mengusap air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya, dia masih ingin melanjutkan hidupnya, namun ia tetap ingin mempertahankan rasa cintanya pada Jongin.

"Sehun, ada Jongin diluar. Katanya ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan"

Sehun yang awalnya membenamkan kepalanya pada batal akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar Yifan, hyungnya masuk ke kamarnya dan mengatakan bahwa Jongin datang kerumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Sehun?" ujar Yifan panik saat melihat wajah pucat Sehun dan mata Sehun yang terlihat seperti habis menangis

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Beritahu Jongin aku akan bersiap-siap dulu" Sehun cepat-cepat berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum Yifan menyerangnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sehun memang sudah memaksa Luhan agar tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang penyakitnya termasuk pada hyungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak bosan berdiam diri di rumah selama liburan?" Jongin membuka pembicaraan saat mereka berdua sudah menaiki mobil milik Jongin.

Ya. Sehun dan Jongin memang sedang menikmati masa liburan mereka setelah lulus sekolah.

Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin "Aku sedang menyiapkan diri agar bisa masuk ke universitas"

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk masuk ke Universitas Sungkyukwan bersama?"

Sehun merutuki kebodohannya dalam berbohong. Memang benar dirinya dan Jongin akan masuk ke universitas tersebut. Tanpa tes. Langsung ditawari oleh pihak universitas tersebut saat mereka berdua menjuarai sebuah olimpiade tingkat nasional.

"Ditawari masuk begitu saja bukan berarti kita tidak perlu mempersiapkan apa-apa Jongin"

Jongin mengangguk "Setidaknya kabari aku bagaimana keadaanmu. Ini sudah seminggu dan kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku. Kau membuatku khawatir"

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Seandainya Jongin tau bahwa Sehun sedang berjuang melawan sakit yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain, tapi Yifan hyung bilang sepertinya kau sedang sakit. Bagaimana kalau ke kafe di dekat sekolah saja?"

"Terserah kau saja" Sehun bukannya ingin mengabaikan Jongin dengan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan singkat. Dia hanya takut. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak, Sehun mulai sulit bernapas. Dia hanya takut akan memuntahkan kelopak mawar putih dihadapan Jongin.

Begitu mereka sampai, Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk duduk di bagian belakang kafe. Tempat mereka biasanya duduk sambil memakan beberapa kue serta bubble tea untuk Sehun dan vanilla latte untuk Jongin.

"Kau ingin bubble tea rasa apa Hun? Coklat ?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan cepat sebelum bergegas ke toilet. Meninggalkan Jongin yang kebingungan melihat tingkahnya.

Sehun terbatuk dengan keras begitu sampai di toilet disertai muntahan kelopak mawar putih seperti yang seminggu ini selalu dialaminya. Bedanya, ia melihat beberapa kelopak putih tersebut dihiasi bercak merah. Darah.

Sehun baru saja akan menghampiri Jongin yang ia tinggalkan sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu saat melihat Taemin sedang duduk bersama Jongin di tempatnya tadi meninggalkan Jongin.

Dadanya terasa sesak lagi. Entah karena rasa cemburu atau kelopak bunga yang menutupi saluran pernapasannya. Sehun tidak ingin memikirkannya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang ialah pergi dari kafe itu secepatnya setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada Jongin. Berbohong bahwa ia harus segera pulang karena Yifan membutuhkan bantuannya.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Yifan. Maafkan aku" Luhan terus-menerus mengulang kalimat itu sejak kemarin. Namun Yifan hanya diam saja tanpa mau menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sehun menyuruhku agar merahasiakan penyakitnya. Termasuk darimu"

"Siapa?"

Luhan yang tadinya menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya melihat Yifan. Apa pemuda ini baru saja berbicara? Dia pikir Yifan tidak akan mau lagi berbicara dengannya mengingat betapa sayangnya pemuda ini pada adiknya.

"Siapa yang disukai Sehun?" Yifan bertanya lagi

"Jongin. Kupikir kau bisa menebaknya"

"Bisakah kau lakukan operasinya secepat mungkin?"

"Setidaknya kita harus berbicara dulu pada Sehun"

Yifan menggeleng. Dia tidak mau mengulur waktu lagi. Sehun sudah mengeluh tentang sesak nafas dan menderita batuk berkepanjangan sejak empat bulan lalu. Dan menurut cerita Luhan, adiknya sudah memuntahkan kelopak bunga sialan itu sejak seminggu lalu. Lalu kemarin dia melihat Sehun masuk ke rumah mereka sambil memegang dadanya. Yifan baru akan bertanya apa yang terjadi saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja batuk dan mengeluarkan kelopak mawar putih disertai dengan bercak darah kemudian pingsan begitu saja.

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko Lu. Jongin sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dia tidak akan membalas perasaan Sehun. Berbicara pada Sehun juga tidak ada gunanya, anak itu tidak akan mau di operasi"

"Baiklah. Tapi setidaknya tunggu sampai besok pagi. Jika besok pagi Sehun belum juga sadar. Aku akan melakukan operasi"

"Tolong selamatkan Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangannya"

Luhan memeluk kekasihnya, berusaha menenangkannya bahwa Sehun akan baik-baik saja. Luhan sendiri juga tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun, anak itu sudah seperti adik kandung bagi Luhan. Meskipun Luhan sendiri merasa ragu bahwa dengan operasi semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan lebih semenjak pertemuan terakhir Jongin dengan Sehun. Jongin bisa mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan terakhirnya dengan Sehun tidak berjalan lancar. Sehun yang tiba-tiba pergi ke toilet tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jongin baru akan menyusulnya karena Sehun tidak kunjung kembali namun mantan kekasihnya tiba-tiba datang begitu saja dan membuat Jongin tidak jadi menyusul Sehun dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendapat pesan dari Sehun bahwa pemuda itu telah pulang kerumahnya karena Yifan hyung memerlukan bantuannya.

Iya. Mantan kekasih. Taemin telah resmi menjadi mantannya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Jongin baru menyadari, bahwa perasaanya pada Taemin hanya sekedar kekaguman sesaat. Namun, dia tidak asal meninggalkan Taemin begitu saja. Taemin sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan mereka, karena dia merasa saat kencan mereka selama ini, hanya badan Jongin yang bersamanya. Namun, pikirannya tidak bersama Taemin.

Jongin sendiri mengakui hal itu, saat bersama Taemin, dia justru memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Sehun, apa Sehun sudah makan dan hal-hal lain tentang Sehun. Awalnya Jongin berpikir karena selama ini dirinya selalu bersama Sehun, jadi terasa aneh jika mereka tiba-tiba saling berjauhan karena Jongin lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk bersama Taemin.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ia merasa kosong. Ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Jongin sudah mencoba untuk bertemu dengan Sehun. Pergi kerumahnya namun rumah Sehun terlihat kosong.

Pernah sekali ia bertemu dengan Yifan, kakak Sehun. Namun pemuda yang biasanya ramah pada Jongin seperti menghindarinya. Ia bertanya dimana Sehun, namun Yifan malah mejawab bahwa dirinya sibuk dan tidak ada waktu berbicara dengan Jongin.

Jongin juga sudah mencoba menghubungi Sehun, namun panggilan Jongin selalu diabaikan begitu saja.

Kali ini Jongin benar-benar bertekad menemukan Sehun. Hanya satu orang yang bisa dia mintai pertolongan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

Kesehatan Sehun benar-benar menurun. Berat badannya berkurang drastis. Frekuensi batuknya menjadi lebih sering, bahkan untuk bernapas saja Sehun kesusahan.

Sehun sudah menjalani operasi. Semua berkat paksaan Yifan dan bujukan Luhan. Sehari setelah operasi, Sehun merasa lebih baik, tidak ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya lagi serta ia lebih mudah bernapas. Namun begitu melihat nama Jongin muncul di layar ponselnya, batuk kembali menyerang Sehun dan ia memuntahkan kelopak berwarna putih lagi.

Sejak saat itu, Sehun merasa ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan. Keadaan dimana dia tidak bisa disembuhkan selain jika Jongin membalas perasaannya. Yang menurut Sehun, tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Dirinya juga hanya bisa diam mendengar Luhan dan Yifan setiap malam menangis di samping tempat tidurnya di rumah sakit. Sehun hanya bisa berpura-pura tertidur walaupun pada akhirnya dia akan terbangun pada tengah malam karena batuk yang menyerangnya serta kesulitan bernapas.

Sehun juga hanya akan berbaring di kasurnya, dia bahkan lebih sering tertidur daripada terjaga.

"Hyung,bolehkah aku keluar dari sini? Sebentar saja"

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu "Kau belum cukup kuat Sehun, tunggu beberapa hari lagi ya?"

Sehun menggeleng, dia sudah terkurung di kamar ini selama berminggu-minggu. Sehun sudah bosan melihar warna putih disekelilingnya. Setidaknya ia ingin melihat warna lain selain putih sebelum dia benar-benar pergi.

"Hanya ke taman rumah sakit saja hyung. Kau bisa mengantarku. Kita bisa gunakan kursi roda. Aku benar-benar bosan hyung"

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar saja. Hyung masih punya banyak pekerjaan"

.

.

.

"Kau pingsan saat berjalan-jalan dengan Luhan hyung di taman tadi"

Sehun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jongin. Jika Jongin melihat Sehun dan Luhan di taman tadi, berarti Jongin juga melihat saat Sehun memuntahkan kelopak bunga itu

"Sejak kapan Sehun?"

Benar kan perkiraan Sehun. Jongin sudah mengetahuinya, Luhan hyung juga pasti sudah memberitahu Jongin tentang penyakitnya. Namun Sehun memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mengerti saja. "Sejak kapan apanya? Aku masuk ke rumah sakit sejak sebulan yang lalu"

Jongin menggeleng. Jelas itu bukan jawaban yang dia inginkan "Kau tau jelas maksudku Sehun"

"Beberapa bulan lalu, sejak ulang tahunmu mungkin?" Sehun menjawab dengan ragu. Dia hanya takut Jongin akan membencinya setelah ini

"Selama itu? Jangan bilang batuk yang selama ini kau alami-"

"Ya, dan batuk itu terus bertambah parah sampai menjadi seperti ini" Sehun tidak perlu menjelaskan secara detail. Ia yakin Jongin mengerti.

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku dari dulu Sehun" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak bisa membayangkan sakit yang Sehun rasakan selama ini, apalagi penyebabnya adalah dirinya

Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin " Jangan merasa bersalah Jongin. Ini bukan salahmu, lagipula mana mungkin aku memberitahumu sedangkan setiap kita bertemu kau selalu membahas tentang Taemin"

Jongin masih diam, dia tidak menjawab ucapan Sehun lagi.

"Aku benar-benar lelah Jongin, biarkan aku tidur dulu ya?" ujar Sehun memecah keheningan di ruangan itu

"Kau tau Sehun, selama ini aku selalu merindukanmu. Kupikir itu hanya perasaan seorang sahabat yang merindukan sahabatnya. Aku memang bodoh kan? Bahkan Taemin perlu menyadarkanku dulu"

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu hanya karena kau kasihan melihat keadaanku Jongin" Ujar Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia ingin tidur saja sekarang, ini seperti mimpi baginya

"Tapi sekarang aku menyadarinya, bahwa perasaanku padamu lebih dari seorang sahabat Sehun" Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun "Aku mencintaimu Wu Sehun"

Sehun membuka matanya saat merasakan ada yang menempel pada bibirnya. Itu bibir Jongin.

Jongin tidak main-main dengan ucapannya barusan. Sehun tau hanya dengan melihat mata Jongin.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum kembali mencium Sehun. Membuat rona merah muncul di wajah milik Sehun. Rona merah yang sudah lama tidak terlihat di pipi milik seorang Wu Sehun.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini kan?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin saat pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya

Jongin mengangguk "Kau akan sembuh Sehun, aku membalas perasaanmu. Seandainya aku sadar sejak dulu, kau tidak perlu menderita seperti ini"

Sekali lagi, Jongin mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Sehun yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-END-

* * *

Iya tau ini ff absurd banget…

Author cuma lagi kangen KaiHun moment. Jadinya nulis FF Oneshoot gak jelas macem begini.

Sekalian buat ngucapin selamat ulang tahun maknae kita tersayang~ Oh Sehun~~  
#HappySEHUNDay~~~~

Berharap aja di bulan-bulan mendatang banyak KaiHun moment bertebaran :D :D :D

.

.

.

Review please~

Ppyong^^~


End file.
